Traveling Solider
by Nurserygirl
Summary: Willow joins NCIS as Abby's lab assistant after the Chip thing. Willow's life at NCIS is soon thrown for a loop when an old flame, one thought to be dead, turnes up at Headquaters with in a group of POW's returning home.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Traveling Soldier

Author Name: Brandy

Email Address:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss and Fox own Buffy and gang. CBS owns NCIS.

Rating: Pg 14

Summary: Willow joins NCIS as Abby's lab assistant after the Chip thing. Willow's life at NCIS is soon thrown for a loop when an old flame, one thought to be dead, shows up at Headquarters with in a group of POW's returning home.

A/N: NCIS

Willow joins NCIS a few weeks after the Chip thing. The story picks up about a year after she joins.

A/N for FF readers: I am so sorry about the formatting. I went back and re-edited a bit and now hopefully everything is in order.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the NCIS offices with his coffee in hand. He waited as the elevator arrived on the floor. Walking in he pushed the button for his destination. Waiting he sipped his coffee as the elevator made it's incline to the fourth floor above the lobby. The elevator dinged just before the doors opened and he walked out.

He made his way around the bustling office and to his desk. He took in the sight of his team, team Gibbs as they were called. Tony the wise cracking, movie loving immature at times but always comes through in the end senior field agent. Gibbs would never say it out loud but Tony was like the son he never had, which he was thankful for at times.

Tim, or McGee as he is called, the tech smart straight laced unless he was trying to prove himself probation agent. Then there was Ziva David, the Mossda Liaison officer that had joined the team two years ago after her brother had killed their last agent Katlian Todd, Ziva ended up killing her brother to save Gibbs. She often got her English and the other ten languages she speaks confused when trying to use slang. The team used to joke about it but now it is an automated response.

Gibbs attention was brought to his left as he saw four other people approach Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the Chief Medical Examiner a Scottish man. He often goes off on tirades, he also is known to speak to his patients His assistant Jimmy Palmer walked beside him. Jimmy a young awkward man, who would try to make a joke at the worst of times.

Coming up beside them where the forensic specialists of NCIS. Abigail "Abby" Sciuto and her co-hort Willow Rosenberg. The two of them cut their work in half. Ever since Willow was assigned to the lab production had tripled. They were two of the brightest girls he had ever met.

The two were polar opposites though, Abby a Gothic rock n roll loving caring sweet girl who as the Director once said, mainstreams Caffeine, while Willow, a shy little red head, was a quite, reserved loved all types of music kinda girl who was a little hard to get close to at first. When she first came to work with them a year and half ago she was very timed around them, they learned the hard way that she shouldn't have caffeine.

Gibbs in his usual habit brought Abby a cafe-pow and got one for Willow as well, by the time the work day was done the quit reserved girl was gone and he had two bouncing forensic specialists on his hands. Abby and Willow hadn't really gotten along at first it was more Abby then Willow, she didn't trust anyone else to work in her lab after the other assistant had tried to kill her while trying to frame Tony for murder, Tony had apparently cost him his job years before. The two girls soon worked it out and by Willow's second week they were working so effortlessly that one would think they had been working together for years. Gibbs saw the Director walking down the stairs from her office. Jenny Shepard, the NCIS boss woman, Gibbs' former partner and former lover, her red hair falling to her shoulders.

"Boss lady what's going on?" Tony asked throwing a smile at the woman.

"We have some returning POW's. Some of them have been held for over five years. The ones who have families in the area are coming here to give statements and hand over all forensic evidence." Jenny replied as the elevator ding in the background.

"Oh yay! Some of our boys, and possibly girls are coming home safely." Abby said as she and Willow started jumping up and down.

The two girls were so wrapped up in their happy dance that neither paid much attention to the new arrivals. Tony and McGee were grinning at them, while Ziva looked from them to the new group.

Gibbs was busy studying the soldiers before him. There where five in all. Three of them where in their late thirties to early forties, while the other two were still in their twenties. He watched them and his gut flared up when he saw the look that one of the younger boys one sending Abby and Willows way. It was a look of pure want, this boy had bad thoughts about one or both of the girls floating through his head. Gibbs knew that the boy wasn't Abbys type she leaned toward the unusual and strange. No it was Willow that he was worried about.

The girl hadn't been in a relationship in the whole time that he had known her. She wears a pair of dog tags around her neck along with a ring on a chain, when McGee asked her about them she got a soft smile on her face and replied that her traveling soldier gave them to her. Gibbs looked over at Jenny and nodded toward the guy who was starting to grin at the two girls. Jens eyes went slightly thin as she realized what was going on. She was extremely close to Willow, they would often have chats in her office about the life Willow left behind. Willow had left home soon after graduating high school and got her degree from Harvard. Jenny was about to welcome their guests when 'roaming eyes' guy stepped forward.

"Wills?" he inquired his eyes never leaving Willow.

Abby stopped jumping and turned her attention to the solider who was now talking to her friend. Willow turned from Abby grinning to face the person who had called her name. Her green eyes landed on the man and her smile disappeared.

"AH!" she screeched as she took a few steps back.

She reached for something behind her, which turned out to be McGee's stapler and threw it at the man. The stapler flew through the air and hit it's mark with a resounding 'thud' against the guys head. His hand flew to his forehead as his eyes began to water. Willow went on the defensive and grabbed something else, this time it was the utensil holder on Tim's desk and threw it at the man. Pens, pencils, and markers scattered to the floor after they met the mans chest.

"OW! Willow stop it." he said as he rubbed his head, his eyes widened when he saw the next weapon of choice. "I didn't survive a war prison for years just to come home to get beat up with office supplies.

"Willow Danieal Rosenberg PUT THE KEYBOARD DOWN!" he shouted pointing at her, as she brought McGee's wireless key board over her head. She froze when her entire name came out of his mouth.

Willow felt the keyboard being yanked away from her.

"I thought you respected the electronics Willow." Tim muttered as he sat his keyboard back on his desk.

Willows eyes were still on the other man though. Her chest was in her throat as she stared at him. She had dreamed about him for months, never imagined she'd see him again.

"We, we, we buried you." she finally stuttered out as she backed up until her legs hit Gibbs desk.

"What was in my coffin? Bricks?" he asked with a grin.

"It was empty but symbolically we buried you." she replied gesturing wildly with her hands. Then she threw her hands up. "Why am I even talking to you! You're dead, dead and buried. Oh god, I'm dead that's it. I crashed on my way to work and now I am dead and you are like my spirit guild or whatever. Everything that had happened at work up until now was all my imagination." she rambled.

Ziva stepped from behind her desk and grabbed Willow during the rant. Finally she just slapped Willow, shouting 'You are not dead!' at the panicked redhead. Ziva never saw the hand coming till it made contact with her face. As she felt her head snap to the side she heard Willow exclaim.

"Dreck!"

Ziva straightened up to look at Willow once more while messaging her jaw the girl had her hand slapped over her mouth her eyes wide in horror. Tony and McGee were both slack jawed, Gibbs just looked between the two Jewish women prepared to step in and disarm the situation if Ziva attacked Willow.

"I'm going to let that slide. I find it humorous to hear that word come from your mouth." Ziva informed the fermishted redhead before her.

"Gezz I don't remember you being this violent." the man said to Willow. "Although a chick fight is a turn on."

Willow turned her attention back to him.

"Shut up Graham Anthony Miller." she snapped throwing yet another office item at him.

This time the wireless mouse, which belonged to Gibbs, broke as it hit his chest and then the ground.

Grahams blue eyes raised in amusement as he looked back at her.

"That's it, you're mine." he growled as he lunged for the startled redhead.

Gibbs went to intercept but was held back by Jenny, a smile on her face. Gibbs and the rest of the office watched as Willow ran behind Ziva.

"You honestly think that hiding behind her will stop me Wills? You really don't remember me that well." he said as he stepped forward.

"Oh, I remember you just fine. Just needed you to step behind the desk."

"Why?" he questioned.

"So I could do this!" in the blink of an eye everyone watched as Willow jumped on Zivas desk and hopped on to the floor and raced across the bull pin to hide behind Tony.

Graham smirked as he went to chase her. The tall redheaded woman, next to the tall gray haired man who was glaring at him, held out both of her arms and looked at the two of them.

"Enough." she then turned and grabbed a set of clothes from Palmer who held them out. She turned back to Graham and handed him the offered clothing. "There is a bathroom around the corner. Palmer would you please collect all of their clothing from them when they are finished changing."

"Ha-ha! You can't touch me while you are wearing evidence!" Willow chanted gleefully at Graham.

"So if I wasn't wearing evidence I could touch her all I wanted?" he asked turning to Jenny.

Jenny's eyebrows rose as she looked at him, a smile dancing on her lips. Gibbs eyes narrowed at the other man. Abby was laughing behind her hand. Ziva raised her eyebrows at the man while Tony and Tim reached for their weapons ready to use them on the new guy that seemed to have a fixation on their young redheaded friend. Grahams eyes widened when he thought about the words that had came from his mouth.

"Not what I meant." he said as his hands covered his face.

"I'm sure. Palmer if you would please before these two start playing from the railing like monkeys."

The young man followed the group of six men, the five former prisoners and their supervisor, down the hall.

Jenny turned to Willow who had her head pressed to Tonys back, she could tell that the younger redhead was pulling on the Special Agents shirt, the shirt was tighten around the neck area.

"Willow." Jenny said bringing the young lab techs attention to her.

Willow straightened up and stepped around Tony. She looked at Jenny.

"I have to say I'm shocked by your behavior here today Willow. I've never seen you act this way."

"Yes, mama. I understand and I apologize for my actions." Willow said hanging her head ashamed at her own behavior.

Willow couldn't believe it she had threw office supplies at someone, she had slapped Ziva! She's had cursed in Hebrew. She had climbed over a desk.

"Willow. Gibbs office now." Jenny said as she started toward the elevator that the man used as his 'office'. Everyone knew that going in there with the man was worse then the Principals office.

Willow silently followed. She stepped in and looked to Jenny. The doors started to close by not before Gibbs stepped in. The two women looked at him as he reached over and pushed the emergency stop button.

"Talk." he commanded.

Willow looked from one authority figure to the other. She sighed.

"His name is Graham Anthony Miller. We were friends, fifth grade through twelfth. He joined the Marines after Graduation. Six months into his first tour his mom calls and tells me that they've declared him a casualty of war."

"Friends? I seen the way you two acted, I'm old, not stupid Willow. Just like right now your eyes are tearing up. You'd want us to believe it was from fear but you are not afraid of anything we could do to you, as you and Abby have told several people on many occasions you could kill us with out leaving any trace evidence."

"Jethro." Jenny quietly shushed him.

Willow gave a teary laugh at the two. She knew Gibbs would pick up on all of the small details, he was the best agent in the company after all.

"He's my..."

"So you think it really is him? I mean not some imposter?" Jenny asked interrupting her.

"What would the point in that be?" the two other occupants of the elevator asked.

"I don't know."

Willow shook her head. She knew in her heart that it was him. She knew with everything she was that he was home. She had felt in her soul that he wasn't dead but everyone had always told her he was so she finally believed the lie. It had helped her move on with her life.

"Well is there anyway we can test and see if it is him? Like a quiz?" Jenny asked.

Willow nodded her head. She knew just what to do. Graham had always been a joker. She truly loved his thirst for adventure. The three stepped out of the elevator and re-joined the others in the bullpen.

Willow saw Graham and his fellow prison rescuers walking back from the rest room. She took a deep breath and turned about face to look at him. He stopped when he saw the sudden action.

"October, fifth grade?" she said looking at him.

He thought for a second. "What?" he asked unsure what she was doing.

"Word association. I say a date and you say the first thing that pops in to your head about that date." she clarified.

Graham looked at her a few more seconds then shrugged. "Okay, October, fifth grade was it?" he asked, she nodded.

"Xander was thrown into the punch bowl by Larry and his group at the Halloween dance. We later taught them not to mess with our group."

Willow thought about that for a second decided that it was good enough answer and moved on. She leaned against McGee's desk.

"December sixth grade."

"Riley and Faith got caught under the mistletoe, they had to kiss, Buffy was pouting and Forrest was glaring."

"February, seventh grade."

"OH! Your dad asked Joyce to marry him. Your mom wasn't happy about that."

Everyone's eyebrows rose a bit on that one.

"May, eighth grade."

"Cordy and Xander started dating."

"Ninth grade, September"

"I got the most perfect girl in the world to go out with me."

"December, tenth grade."

"Riley and Buffy, school assembly, major embarrassment points."

Willow gave a small grin at that one. It had been true Riley and Buffy had both been dragged from some unknown location in the school to the gym were the assembly was by the janitor. He had handed them over to the principal while they had tried to straighten out their clothing.

"February, eleventh grade."

"Forrest and Faith egged the entire Senior classes Valentines dance."

"May, twelfth grade." she said knowing what his answer would be.

A smile spread across his lips, his eyes got a bit darker with what she could only call love.

"I asked my girl to marry me, she said yes."

"Graduation night."

"I told everyone I signed up for the Marines and was shipping out for boot camp in two weeks."

"Your graduation?"

"Xander and Cordila announced that they where engaged."

Willow in held a deep breath and slowly let it out. She brought her eyes up to look him in his own.

"The last letter you ever got from any of us. What was in it?"

Graham lowered his own eyes, he could see into her soul through those emerald orbs. He knew the letter well, it was the one piece of his belongings that he had, had on him when the platoon was ambushed.

"Wills." he sighed running his hand over his face.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and stared right back at him. His blue eyes were locked on her green eyes.

"I answered the other questions without pause. Why should it matter if I answer this one?"

Willow just smiled at him, staring at him even harder. Her eyes never once leaving his. He ducked his head with a small grin.

"You've gotten even better at the resolved face, kind of scary now."

"I've had a good teacher." she remarked her eyes traveling to the gray haired agent to her left.

The chuckle trickled through the office. Gibbs lip twitched as he looked over at the amber haired woman who had found her way into the little family dynamic that they had. The Gibbs stare was not to be messed with but the redhead had perfected it in a matter of months.

"I take it that was your influence." Graham said to Gibbs.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, one with accusation in them the other with pride. Gibbs stared the other Marine down. Willow watched as the men sized each other up, the apparent father figure and the man that has come to call on one of daddy's girls so to speak.

"Fine, it was a letter from you. You had written about how much fun you girls had the day you all went looking for dresses and how irritating it was to watch your mom and Joyce fight over everything. You wrote about how you were impressed with the dress that Faith had picked out with out any girly advice from Buffy or Cordy. You talked about how the whole wedding was coming together. That letter kept me sane and let me know that I had people waiting for me at home."

Jenny watched the emotion on Willows face. The lab tech had always tried to hide her feelings but today Jenny could tell the wall that held the little redheads feelings in was crumbling. The director stepped forward and led Willow away from the bullpen to a corner in the office.

"It's him isn't it?" the older redhead asked.

The teary eyed girl nodded her head while trying to calm her nerves. Jenny had heard so much about the returning solider. He had been the love of Willows life.

"You still care for him, don't you?" the elder redhead asked her young friend.

Oh, Willow didn't really have to answer the question Jenny knew it already. The younger redhead had told her boss all about the young man that was now talking with Tony whom had a grin on his handsome face. Graham had been Willows first boyfriend, and if the older redhead had read into all the sessions with the other woman he had been her only boyfriend.

"Do you still care for Gibbs?" the younger redhead challenge.

Jenny narrowed her eyes a bit at the girl in front of her.

"That has nothing to do with this." the boss told her a warning in her voice.

"I didn't hear a denial."

Jenny stared at the girl in front of her.

"Don't try it, I will go over there and tell Graham that you have a shrine built to him."

"I do not." Willow gasped.

"You know that and I know that but he doesn't know that." Jenny threatened.

Willow narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

Willow poked her head around to look into the bullpen to see Tony and Graham talking.

'Oh that can't be good.' she thought.

The two redheads walked back toward the awaiting groups.

"So do you have any fun high school Willow stories?" Tony asked looking from Graham to the approaching lab tech.

"Oh yeah. There was this one time that we were forced into the school talent show and we did a really bad reenactment from a play. Well when it was Wills turn she froze and ran off the stage. She got a months detention for it which was weird but if you knew our principal. " Graham informed the other man.

"No I got detention because I used Principal Snyder for a waste basket." Willow corrected as she joined them.

Grahams face lit up.

"I didn't know you threw up on him. Oh, where was I when that happened?" he mused.

"On stage getting catcalls if I remember correctly." she retorted.

Graham pointed and smiled. "Now there was nothing I could do about the females thinking I was hot. I seem to recall that you agreed with them."

Willows face started to turn scarlet with embarrassment.

"Now since I am no longer wearing evidence, get over here and give me a hug." he said reaching for her and pulling her into a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all to those that fav'd or alerted this story. I do apoligize for the way that the first chapter had first uploaded but I thank you all for the support. If this chapter messes up as well I will do my best to fix it. Also I'm sorry that this is so short, I will try to make them longer.

Chapter 2

Gibbs watched as Willows small body was engulfed by Grahams arms. He looked from the young lab techs face to the face of the young man holding her. The boy had a serene smile on his face. Willow's words from the elevator came back to Gibbs.

"He's my.." What her brother, though then that comment about her thinking he was hot debunked that thought. He was her, boyfriend? The affection that they showed each other seems to be supporting that thought. It wasn't until Gibbs glanced over at Tony did he remember the conversation that the redhead and the Special Agent had, had not long after her arrival. The dog tags she wore around her neck that an engagement ring sandwiched between the two. Then it clicked. This guy was her fiance. This was the man she had planned to spend the rest of her life with.

Gibbs suddenly felt a lot more protective of the redhead. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to make sure Willow knew what she was getting into. Though he had no right to tell her what to do in her personal life and she had always struck him as the type to think things through to the end. He had no doubt that Willow loved Graham, he could tell by the fact that she had never dated, she didn't flirt with anyone even when they were being painfully obvious. No Willow was true to her word which made Gibbs want to protect her even more.

Unseen by the NCIS agents a young couple was walking from the elevator. The young man had one arm around the blonde beside him and the other hand was clutching one of them soft lunch bags.

"Hey Wills mom wanted to make sure you didn't starve yourself today. So we told her we would drop this off on our way to my appointment." the blonde girl said as they stepped beside the POWs.

Gibbs attention was drawn to the smile that spread across the face of Graham. It seemed that he was happy to hear the other girls voice too. He spun around, with Willow still in his arms but no longer pressed so close to his body, she was now at his side. As he spun he lets out a clearly happy to see you "Buffy!" as he stops to stare at the two new arrivals.

Everyone's eyes go wide. For Buffy and her husband theirs go wide is surprise. While everyone elses go wide, because after Buffy's husband notices who he is staring at he give a not at all manly shriek, throws the lunch bag at Grahams head and grabs Willow pulling her toward them.

For the second time that day Graham was rubbing his face, this time he was sprawled out on the ground. He looked up as Willow and Buffy's gasp. He had blood pouring out of his nose.

"Oh my god. Riley you big meanie you can't go around attacking people which lunches." Buffy yelled at her husband as she rushed to Grahams side. "Gray are you alright?" she asked.

Willow pointed at Graham then at Riley. "See it's a perfectly normal response when you think someone has been dead for eight years." she told her co-workers who were now shaking their heads.

Riley leaned over to whisper in Willows ear. "You see Caspar too?" he asked.

"Oh my god Riley, look at what you did to his forehead not to mention his nose." Buffy glared at her husband. "By the way Graham I am glade you aren't dead." she said to her friend who was now being helped on to a chair by Ducky.

"Right now I wish I were. Ri didn't hit me in the head. That task went to your sister, and can I just say that yours is the way someone is suppose to say Hello." the injured man said to the blonde girl.

Ducky was examining his nose.

"Well I don't need an x-ray machine to tell me his nose is broken." the M.E. said standing up.

"What did mom pack that would have broken his nose?" Willow asked reaching for the disregarded lunch bag. She placed the items on the desk and as she got to the last item she looked from the bag to Riley to Graham and back again.

"Ah ha! I've got the culprit within my grasp. It would seem that the canned soda is to blame." she said pulling the soda out of the bag and placing it on the desk.

"I'd wager the lunch bag throwing crazed best friend was the culprit." Graham shot back while pointing at Riley.

Riley just shrugged and held his hands out in front of him and gestured wildly at Graham then at Willow. Buffy walking back toward them shaking her head.

"She gave you a knot the size of Vermont and I'm getting the glare?" the baffled man muttered.

"She didn't break anything on my body! Well unless you count the mouse, but no broken bones. Besides she's cute enough for me to forgive, you not so much."

"I think he is cute." Buffy said smiling up at her husband then leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Alrighty then, enough of that." Willow said as she started to put her lunch back in the bag.

"You know if you were making out with Graham you wouldn't even notice this." Riley told her as his lips curled up into a smile as Buffy once again kissed him.

"OK you're forgiven, simply because I love that idea." Graham told his best friend as he got to his feet.

"I meant, that you two have had enough of the kisses since that's what got you two that way to begin with." Willow said as she pointed to her sister's belly.

Graham did a double take as he looked at Buffy s clearly swollen stomach then at Riley then at Willow and back to Buffy. Willow reached over to pull Buffy to her as she saw the look on Grahams face, the two men were about to partake in a manly celebration from the looks on their faces and she didn't want her sister to get trapped in the middle of it.

"Dude! You knocked up Buffy?" Graham exclaimed happily as he and Riley hugged.

Willow and Buffy stared at the two in shock. Apparently the broken nose was now behind the two of them.

"Yeah, twice actually. Our oldest Bethy is five. I'm hoping this one is my boy. Buffy wants to be surprised by the gender, but I want to know. I love my Bethy but I want a son too. I keep telling Buffy it's a boy but she refuses to listen." Riley proclaimed as only a proud papa could. He was digging in his pocket to get his wallet out while he had been talking.

Graham was now holding a picture that had a beautiful blond haired, and green eyed little girl. His breath caught in his throat. He was looking at the picture with such love.

"She's going to love meeting her Uncle Graham. All the kids love to hear stories about you." Riley was saying.

"How many kids are there? You make it sound like there is a whole gang of them." Graham asked a bit lost in thought.

"Well lets see there is Bethy, who is five. Then Slater, who is six, he is the oldest. He belongs to Faith and Forrest. She is four. Ah, Jewel, who is also four, she's Xander's and Cordy's oldest. Then there is Danika, Dani for short, also Forrest and Faiths. Then Xands and Cordy's newborn a boy, Gavin is just the sweetest little thing." Riley said as he supplied pictures of each child.

"Wow that is quite a group. Two for each of you then." Graham said as he studied each picture.

Willow and Buffy shook their heads at the two friends. Though Riley next statement had Willow's eyes bugging out and Buffy laughing.

"Yep. So you and Wills better get on the ball." the blonde haired man said.

Grahams eyes went from the picture of Jewel to Willow. He smirked. "Hey we would have already had you all beat if I hadn't of gotten kidnapped." he said to Riley.

"Yeah yeah, I don't think you're man enough to follow through on that." Riley challenged.

Willow's face was getting redder by the second and Buffy's laughter wasn't helping at all. Willow could hear a few of her co-workers laughing at them as well.

"I am so man enough. Hey baby where's a closet around here we have some catching up to do." Graham asked as he looked from Riley to Willow.

She finally decided to bring order to the bullpen.

"Okay that's enough. Out! Riley your wife has an OBGY appointment remember? Now YOU!" she said pointing Graham, whom had a smirk on his face, she hoped his nose hurt right now. "Don't you still have a statement to give?" she inquired.

The three held up their hands in surrender and Buffy reached over to hug her sister. Riley walked over and pecked her on the cheek as he threw an arm around Buffy s shoulders.

"Well we will see you tonight then Gray. Welcome home." the blond man said to his best friend as he and his wife left the bullpen.

"Sure...wait what's tonight?" Graham asked a bit confused.

Buffy's laughter echoed back to him as they stepped onto the elevator. Willow shook her head.

"What's tonight?" he repeated.

Willow smiled, "Danika's fourth birthday. Oh you're gonna love her."

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Oh you will see."

Willow turned and headed down to the lab, pulling Abby behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mcgurrin - thank you for the review. I am happy you like it.**

**NaeNae1495 - wow thank you for the review, **

**B. Oots - At least you found it. Update is here so you can find out where it was Willow drug Abby. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Abby was bouncing on the stool that sat in the lab chattering to Willow, trying to get the other girl to come clean about the relationship with the returning soldier. She had known that Willow had, had a boyfriend before joining them at NCIS but she'd never known the depths of it. Abby wanted details and she wanted them now, she was determined to get them before the other girl left for the day. **

**"So are you going to start dating him again? I mean it's like something out of on of those romance movies. Boy and girl grow up, start dating in high-school. He joins the army or some other branch of the government. Boy proposes before leaving, girl says yes. Then the girl gets the heart breaking news of his death. She has a hard time dealing with it at first but she deals and moves on. The girl gets an amazing job and makes new friends. Then one day out of the blue she is thrown for a loop when he turns up alive. Then the real story starts, do they go their separate ways? Do they try and rekindle that love they once had?" Abby rattled on unintentionally laying out the pretty accurate plot for Willow and Grahams past together and possible future. **

**"Abby! I love a good babble just as much as the next gal but whoa." Willow said between chuckles as she moved around the lab. **

**Willow wasn't allowed to work with the evidence seeing how she knew one of the men but she could watch Abby work and catch up on the filing of old evidence. **

**"Okay, sorry too many Caf-pows but what are you gonna do?" the peppy Gothic woman asked looking at Willow with a stare that would make Gibbs proud.**

**"I have absolutely no idea." the redhead confessed. **

**"Well you have to give him a chance, I mean look at him! He is so in love with you he can't see straight. I like him." **

**"So do I." another voice spoke from the doorway.**

**The two turned to see Ziva standing in behind them. She smiled at the duo and walked into the room.**

**"I must admit I was concerned about you, Willow. You never went out on dates, nor did you ever talk about the owner of those dog tags that are hanging on your neck." Ziva said.**

**Willows hand flew to the chain hidden under her shirt. She gripped the metal tags and the ring that lay between them. **

**"So is he the owner of the dog tags?" Abby asked with smile on her face her eyes wide with curiosity.**

**Willow rolled her eyes, Abby and Ziva didn't seem like your average woman, but give them a piece of gossip and they reverted to teenagers. Now that Willow thought about it all adults were teens in disguise.**

**"Back off girls, Willow has had a very excited morning." Jenny said as she entered the room with the remaining members of Team Gibbs behind her. **

**"I think it's been a very interesting morning. Here we all were thinking that little Willow would go to her grave mourning the man that got away and he shows up more into her then ever. McGiggle here and I reserve the rights to shoot him if he hurts her though." Tony aforementioned. **

**"Not if Gibbs gets to him first. Don't try to deny it I saw that look you got in your eye when you realized that he was looking at her as more then just a friend." Jenny chirped with a grin. **

**"Over protective Marine." Willow muttered.**

**"Cut him some slack Wills. It can't be helped in our dear old boss man, especially since you could pass as his and the boss lady's love child." Tony replied earning him a smack on the back of the head.**

**"Shut up Tony." Jenny ordered as she brought her hand back to her side.**

**Willow laughed.**

**"So are we invited to Danikas party too? I hope so because I already bought her a present." Abby wanted to know.**

**"Might as well you are all pretty much family, but somehow I doubt you are all going to be paying attention to the birthday girl." Willow answered.**

**"Call it your gut feeling?" Tony quipped.**

**"Are you calling me fat?" Willow narrowed her eyes at him.**

**"Nope. Just that you are more like the boss man then we thought." **

**"Back to work all of you." Jenny snapped. **

**The group was then broken up and Willow was ushered from the room and by Jenny. The boss lady handed Willow a folded up piece of paper. As they boarded the elevator Willow glanced down at the paper.**

**"What's this?" she asked.**

**"It's an address." **

**"I can see that, but who's address is it?" the frustrated younger redhead asked raising an eyebrow. **

**"I want you to go with Gibbs and the others to inform Grahams family of his return. Stop shaking your head at me." **

**Willow's hair was flying around her face as she vigorously shook her head.**

**"I can't do that."**

**"Yes you can just stop your head from moving." Jenny told her. **

**"No! I mean the going to see his family part. We didn't exactly part on good terms." Willow said as she felt her heartbeat speed up. **

**"Willow calm down. Gibbs and the others will be there and make sure no one hurts you. I believe that they would believe it better if the news of his return came from a familiar face, besides I don't see how anyone could stay mad at you." **

**"It's possible, trust me." the girl muttered as she was lightly pushed toward Gibbs desk.**

**Jenny shook her head the girl and replied, "I still don't think they hate you. I think all your high school insecurities are rearing back. Gibbs take care of her." and with they the leader of NCIS walked away and up the stairs to her office.**

**"I still think that this is a bad idea Director." Willow called after her only to be waved off. **

**Gibbs threw his arm over the girls shoulder as he started out of the bull pin. His three agents all stared a little dumb struck at them but quickly hoped on his nine when he shouted for them to get a move on it.**

**The drive to the Miller residence was a little tense and quite. Well that was until Tim spook up.**

**"Hey Willow. What did you do to his family that was so bad?" **

**"Shut up McBabble." Tony groaned elbowing the younger agent in the ribs. **

**Willow bit her lip to keep from laughing at the scene.**

**"It's not what I did. It's what my dad did." she told them, then turned to watch the scenery flow by.**

**Ziva and Tony took turns keeping Tim from asking more questions. Gibbs wisely didn't say anything, he just watched her out of the corner of his eye. The group silently pondered what it had been that Ira Rosenberg had done that could make someone hate the young woman with them.**

**Gibbs pulled up to a house that was surrounded by cars and balloons flying from the mailbox. A 'Happy Anniversary' banner blowing in the wind from the arch way of the porch. The party goers were in the front yard enjoying the day. **

**Gibbs looked over at Willow who was starting at the crowed that was gathered in the yard. **

**"Gibbs I'm sorry, I can't do this don't make me do this. Please?" Willow begged turning to him.**

**She had tears in her eyes, a frantic plea in behind the un-sheded tears. He held up a hand.**

**"Rule number six, and if anyone in there gives you a hard time we will show them rule number sixteen." he told her.**

**Willow gave him a confused look. She had heard all about Gibbs rules but she didn't know them by heart.**

**"Rule six, Never apologize. It shows weakness." Tim said. **

**"Rule sixteen, if someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it." Tony supplied.**

**Willows green eyes went wide at that.**

**"Oh please don't break anyone guys." she begged.**

**Gibbs climbed out of the car and the other three followed him. Willow sat a minute longer gathering her courage. She slowly climbed out of the car and trailed behind Ziva who waited for her.**

**"Can we help you?" a man with brown hair and a muscular build asked as the three special agents came to stand in front of the party goers.**

**"We are looking for a Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Miller. I'm NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. This is Special Agents Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee. This is Mossad Officer Ziva David."**

**"I'm Anthony, Tony for short. What does NCIS want with us? None of our boys or girls are in the Military. Not since my youngest boy was killed in action." the man asked as he looked back and forth between the group.**

**Gibbs reached back and pulled Willow forward.**

**"Willow?" the brunett haired woman that was standing behind Anthony Miller spoke up upon seeing the redhead.**

**Willow gave a slight wave at her.**

**"Mrs. Miller. They thought it would be best to hear it from someone you know." she said.**

**"It's Silvia. Hear what?" the older woman asked with a slight tremor in her voice.**

**"It's about Graham." **

**"Oh, Willow honey. Not this again. We buried him just let him rest in peace. I thought you were finally over it." Silvia said running her hand over her forehead.**

**"I was, I am. However, please just come with us to headquarters. He is alive Silvia, he had been taken hostage. If you don't believe me ask my co-workers." Willow told her.**

**Tony held out his phone. On the screen was a picture of Willow and Graham hugging in the middle of the bull pin. Willow smiled a bit at him. He must have snapped that when she wasn't looking.**

**"Oh my god. Graham?" Silvia whispered as she stared at the picture of her son, tears were forming behind her blue eyes.**

**Anthony and Silvia Miller shared a look and smiled, they rushed back toward the house proclaiming they needed to grabbed their coats. A younger man, looking to be a couple of years older then Graham stepped forward and reached for the phone. His own blue eyes, though not as bright as Silvia's or Grahams lit up with happiness.**

**"You do realize that none of us will be able to ever beat this present. You've given them the best anniversary present that they could have ever asked for. We all hate you now. God my brother is so lucky you never gave up on him." though his eyes were still shinning with happiness.**

**Willow gave a small laugh. "I'd say I'm sorry but I've been told that is a sign of weakness, plus I'm not."**

**"Come here." the man said with a laugh as he reached out and drug her into a hug. "You don't call, you don't write. The last time we saw you was," **

**"At the funeral. I know, but after what happened I didn't want to give you guys any more reason to hate me." she said with a bit of sorrow.**

**"Hate you? Why would we hate you? " he wanted to know as he released her and held her at arms length by the shoulders.**

**"Oh come on Dale, surely you remember what happened at the funeral." **

**"What's going on?" a shaky voice from behind Willow asked.**

**Willow closed her eyes and wished the earth would swallow her whole. She slowly turned to face the person whom the voice belong to.**

**"Hello Mr. Miller."**

**Tony Miller Sr, was an elderly man in his late seventies but, usually older people were nice but Tony Miller wasn't one of them. Willow had tried her best for the entirety of her friendship with Graham to win over his grandfather but the man was nothing if not stubborn and pigheaded. **

**"What are you doing here? Get this ginger haired trailer trash harlot out of my sight. I knew we should have killed all of them kikes when we had a chance. It's a shame we didn't off all of her ancestors. I'm glad he is dead that way I wouldn't have been ashamed of him at his own wedding." **

**Willow stood there stock still listening to the mans rant. The pain in her chest was killing her, she wanted to cry but she wasn't about to let him see her do it. She remembered that speech, it was similar to the one that he had spouted at Grahams funeral, though in that one he had blamed her for Grahams death. **

**Willows green eyes traveled to Zivas. The Mossad officer looked like she was ready to let loose every bit of her training on to the old man. Tony and Gibbs each had a hand on her arms, while McGee blocked her way, thought none of that would stop the other woman if she decided to kill the Tony Miller Sr. **

**"Dad." Anthony Miller called rushing up to the group, a big smile on his face. **

**"Dad did you hear?" the man asked as he reached around and hugged Willow for all she was worth to him, which seemed to be a lot since he was squeezing so hard. **

**"Hear what? The harlot is going back to her homeland? Good I never liked her from the moment I saw her." **

**Anthony looked back at his father sharply. "Dad! Willow he doesn't speak for all of us, you know that, and he most certainly doesn't speak for Graham." **

**"Yeah the dead one, that you killed!" the old man claimed pointing a finger at the redhead. **

**"He's not dead dad. He is a alive." Silvia said as she walked up to them all fixing her coat. **

**Tony Miller Sr. looked from his daughter in law to his son to the redhead.**

**"It will be over my dead body before she's added to this family." the man said in a cold dead voice that left no room for argument.**

**Willow in a voice just as cold moved out of Anthonys grasp back toward her co-workers who had all remained uncharacteristic silent throughout the whole thing, she stopped in front of the elder man. In a tone none of them had ever heard before she told him.**

**"Keep mouthing off about me and you just might meet your maker sooner then later. I've made friends with an assassin who is also Jewish. Make her made and you will never see it coming." **

**Dale let out a snicker, as a scatter of laughter came from a few of the other Miller party guest. Willow smiled at them all and turned on her heel and walked back toward the car.**  
><strong>Anthony and Silvia turned and walked back toward their own car. The NCIS agents all looked at the old man in detest. Ziva was muttering about her knife in her boot. As the four of them turned to leave they heard Dale say to his grandfather. <strong>

**"Isn't that what got you knocked the hell out at Grays funeral grandpa?"**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed or added this story to their favorites. I am so sorry that the update took so long. This story is not betad so any mistakes you see belong to me. Also, I would just like to say I am in no way a raciest I just wanted to set Grahams grandfather up as one for some reason. And yeah Willow may seem a little OOC but I have a habit of writing snarly Willow plus her feelings were hurt so yeah, I am trying to write her more in character though. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Mcgurrin: Glad you like it. More on the way. **_

_**GothChiq80: lol I love snarly Willow. What was the rest of your comment? It cut off at Graham's fam... **_

_**NaeNae1495: Thank you, I am having fun with this one. Sorry it's later then expected. I will try to update faster. **_

_**Serenityselena: Thank you. Hope you enjoy the rest of it as well. **_

_**As always I don't own anything or anyone, well except Grahams family. **_

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

**The ride back to the NCSI headquarters was silent. Each of the occupants inthe car was mulling over the events of what they had witnessed on the Millers lawn. None of them had said much to their young friend after her conversation with the elder Miller. **

**They still couldn't figure out why anyone would hate the redhead, it was like someone hating Abby.**

**Ziva broke the silence when she started talking in Hebrew. The men all shook their heads since they weren't entirely sure what the woman was saying. Willow who was leaning her head against the glass of the passenger window with her eyes closed, graced her fellow Jew with a small smile.**

**Tony and Gibbs both saw that the smile didn't light up her face like it normally would. They were used to her radiant smile lighting up a room, when she and Abby both smile at the same time Tony and McGee reach for sunglasses. **

**Willow said something back to Ziva in Hebrew, her response made the Mossad officer nod once and sit back. **

**The rest of the ride back was pretty silent, the only noise heard was Ziva's occasional muttering. Once they got back to Headquarters the muttering got louder and angrier sounding. Stepping off the elevator they saw that Graham was already wrapped in his parents arms. Abby was standing behind the reunited family with a camera and a smile. **

**"Jerk, idiot, bigot." Ziva growled out loud while glaring at an unexpected Graham, then started muttering in Hebrew.**

**Grahams blue eyes widened in sunrises then he turned to Willow. **

**"What did I do that made her mad?" he asked. **

**"Not you, though you might be the one she takes it out on. Your grandfather." Tony supplied. **

**"What did he do?" Graham asked turning toward his dad, the younger man rolling his eyes. **

**"You know how your grandfather is Gray." **

**"Yeah, so what did the crazy Nazi do?" Graham asked folding his arms over his chest looking to his parents for answers.**

**It was a well known fact within the Miller clan that Anthony Miller Sr. was a racist bigoted old geezer. Any time one of Grahams siblings or cousins would bring home someone of a different ethic he always found a way to insult the person. The first time Graham had brought Forrest home the older man had told the young boy to go back to Africa which Forrest had replied that he was from Miami and for the older man to stay out of his business. **

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Willows quietly asked. **

**Grahams blue eyes landed on the redhead. His face a mask of confusion.**

**"Tell you what?" he wanted to know.**

**"Why didn't you tell me that your grandfather hated me when he first met me? I was twelve what kind of adult hates a child?" **

**The returning Marine closed his eyes as he pulled her into his arms. She felt his head land on the top of her head. **

**"I never said anything cause I couldn't stand to see that look on your face, that sad kicked puppy look you have right now. Wills I am so sorry about what ever he said to you today." the dark haired boy said and he leaned back and gazed down at her. **

**"It's not like you could control what he says, but I wish you would have told me how he felt. Besides it's not like today was the first time he said something like that to me. He made seemlier remarks at your 'funeral'." she said after he had laid his head back down.**

**Grahams head shot up and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.**

**"What did he say at the funeral?"**

**"He basically just said that I wasn't worth your attention." she told him. **

**"That's not true and you know it." Anthony said pinning the young forensic Scientist with a glare of his own. **

**Willow was giving him a shushing hand gesture. She had been hoping to avoid this conversation. **

**"Don't shush me. You know very well that was not all he said." Grahams father ordered her.**

**"Plus if he had just said that then your dad wouldn't have punched him." Seliva added. **

**"Wait, Ira punched grandpa? Alright now I really want to know." Graham said throwing his arms around Willows waist and pulling her against him. **

**"Nothing it's not important."**

**"If your dad punched someone then I think it is important. After all your dad don't believe in violence. So what did grandpa say? I wanna know." the dark haired man behind her said.**

**Silvia told him all about the rant that Anthony Sr had gone on, which resulted in his admittance to the ER and Ira's assault charges. **

**Grahams mouth was hanging open in shock as he listened to his mother explained what had happened in the time that he had been gone. His face took on a stony expression. **

**"I'm gonna kill him." he muttered tightening his grip on the redhead in his arms. **

**Graham was having a hard time getting the image of his grandfather yelling and basically bashing the woman he loved out of his head. The gesture and sentiment was unknowingly earning the young man points with the NCIS team, mainly with Gibbs. **

**"Let it go. You can't change what is in the past, plus I do not want to come between you and him." Willow stated turning his arms so she could face him. **

**One look into her green eyes and he knew that she hadn't gotten past what the older man had said to her. Making a silent vow to deal with the elderly man later Graham told her that he would meet her after work.**

**"Still have a birthday party to go to. What should I buy her?" he asked referring to Danika. **

**"We can stop on the way and I'll help you pick something out." she replied giving him a watery smile. **

**Graham was going to go home and visit his family and probably deal with his grandfather, before spending the evening with his second family.**

**Anthony and Silvia hugged her goodbye, telling her to call them. Graham kissed her head, saying he would see her later.**

**Willow headed toward the lab leaving Gibbs and his team to their paperwork. **

**"Is anyone else hoping he melts his grandfather?" Ziva asked. **

**"Ice." her three team-mates corrected. **

**"That's what I said." the Mossad officer muttered.**

**She really hated the English language sometimes. **

_**Sorry it is so short but I figured you all waited long enough. If you want to see the confrontation between Graham and his grandfather please let me know in a review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

****Here be the disclaimer: As always I don't own anything, okay I own Grahams family just not Graham. ****

****To my Reviewers:****

****GothChiq80 - I thought that, that might have been what you had said. I will see what I can come up with on the Ziva and Willow moments. Thank you for the support. ****

****NaeNae1495 - Sorry it took so long my little cousin keeps kidnapping my laptop to watch Netflix. I love Willow and Graham stories too I am obsessed with them. Thank you for the continued support. ****

****Lady -Well I am glad you checked it out too. Thank you for the review.****

****Stampiej - Different good or different bad? Thank you for the comment. ****

****Oh also this may be the last part for a bit we are in the process of moving, I will write on it as much as I can. I am already working on the next chapter so hopefully I won't fall behind. ****

****Ok on to the story! ****

****Chapter 5 ****

****Anthony Miller was extremely happy. His son was home, a son that he had thought to be dead. ****

****Looking in his review mirror his dark blue eyes caught sight of his sons bright blue eyes. The emotion in the young Marines eyes was a tornado of pain and happiness. It didn't take a brain storm to see that Graham was torn between his grandfather and the girl he loved. ****

**"******What's the first thing you are gonna do when you get time to yourself?" Anthony asked locking eyes with his son. ****

**"******I haven't given it much thought. Might take Wills out on a date, try and talk her into marring me tonight. It's a long time over due." he answered. ****

**"******Don't you dare elope Graham Anthony Miller!" Silvia scolded turning to pin him with a glare. "I have been planning a wedding with Joyce for the two of you for years and you can not deny me the pleasure of seeing Willow finally become my daughter. ****

**"******You continued to plan the wedding even after I was declared dead?" he wanted to know. ****

**"******Well of course I did." ****

****Graham shook his head. Leave it to his mother to plan a wedding even if the groom was declared dead.****

**"When ever I felt saddened by the your death I would look for things for the wedding. I have a storage shed full of decorations."**

****Graham sighed, he had never wanted his family to morn him. He had never wanted them to go through losing him. ****

****The car pulled up to a house that Graham remembered as the family's vacation house. He could remember traveling to the house for the summer break from school. Running through the woods behind the house with his brother and sister. ****

****Anthony and Silvia climbed out of the car waiting as Graham followed. A sound of clattering from the porch drew their attention.****

**"Gray!" Sasha voice rang out from the group as a young brunette woman raced off of the porch and threw her arms around him.**

****Graham wrapped his arms around his sister and lifted her up into the air in a hug.****

**"Shay!" he returned the enthusiasm.**

**Graham and Sasha had always been close. All three of the Miller kids adored each other.**

**"******You are in so much trouble baby bro." Dale said as he came off the porch and wrapped his arms around Grahams shoulders. ****

****After receiving hugs from all of his aunts and uncles, his cousins tackled him to the ground. To say that he had missed his family was an understatement.****

**"Dude, no more war for you okay?" one of his cousins, he thinks it was Sam but he couldn't be sure, called from among the dog pile of Millers.**

**"******Not my call man." Graham answered back. ****

****The group of grown ups and teens all got back to their feet and were dusting them selves off when someone from the porch cleared their throat. All eyes turned to the owner and there stood Anthony Miller Sr. ****

**"******Graham my boy it's great to see you again after all these years." the elder man spoke as he climbed down the steps.****

**Graham held his tongue he wanted to see if his grandfather apologized for the way he had treated Willow. Anthony wrapped his arms around his returning grandson and sighed.**

**"******Hey grandpa." he muttered as he locked eyes with his father. ****

****Anthony Jr. knew his son was going to lay into his father, and he couldn't really blame him.****

**"I know you've been away for a very long time, so the grand-daughter of a friend of mine offered to.."**

****"No." Graham answered before he had time to finish. ****

****Anthony Sr. stopped and looked at him. ****

**"******She's a really nice Italian girl."****

**"******No I've got a girl thank you very much." Graham replied starting to walk away. ****

**"******What that little white trash Jew?" ****

****Graham turned back to his grandfather with a glare. ****

****"Don't." he warned.****

**"You deserve so much better then her."**

**"******There is no better then Willow. Now stop before I do something I regret." ****

****Anthony Sr. shook his head as Graham started up the steps.****

**"She's beneath you Gray." he called out.**

****Graham stopped his climb up the steps and turned back to older man that he had looked up to for so long. He strode back down the stairs to come face to face with his grandfather once again.****

**"I love her! How hard is it for you to understand that? I know that it's diffecult for you to get through your thick head but she is the only girl I have ever and will ever love. She's been my reason for breathing for the last eight years. Now I am trying extremely hard not to hit you for what you just said, but trust me you are already on my list for what you said to her at my funeral." Grahams nostrils flared with anger.**

**"******I didn't say anything to her that wasn't true." the older man retorted.****

**"******You said you wished she was dead." ****

**"******I do." ****

****Graham gave a humorless laugh at his grandfathers deadpanned delivery of something so hurtful. Taking a deep breath Graham leaned in and looked him straight in the eyes and with all the seriousness in his body he told his grandfather. ****

**"******I gave you years to get over your prejudice of how you felt, but it seems you aren't going to let the fact that she is Jewish go. So you can consider my funeral the day you laid me to rest, because as of that day you are the one that is dead to me." ****

****Graham turned around and headed back up the stairs and into the house to stunned silence. He looked around the house and saw that nothing had changed, in an anger filled haze he walked up the steps to the second story of the house and into the attic.****

****His next move had him clutching his hand in agony. One second he was looking around the attic that he used to play hide and seek in as a kid the next he was imbedding his fist in a pillar.****

****The only thought that floated through his head before his mom found him was, 'Willow's gonna be mad.' ****


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long we recently moved and after cleaning every day when I sit down to write I can't stay awake long to do so. Thank you all for the support to those that have either Reviewed or Alerted this story. I am about to go stay with my brother for two weeks and he doesn't have internet so I am giving you two chapters in one to hold you over until I get the next chapter up. Tony or Anthony seems to be the only Italian name I know seeing how I just realized that there are four Tonys' in this story.

As always I don't own anyone you recognize.

Rebelmagnus: thank you! I'm happy you like it.

Village-Mystic: Sorry but I have a tendency to write AU stories. I do promise have more Abby/Willow moments in the chapters to come.

GothChiq80: I think I like that idea! Yeah Grahams grandfather is a butt. Thank you so much for the contenued support on this story.

Serenityselena: Yeah his grandfather seems to be extremely stupid doesn't he?

Chapter 6

Graham sat out side of NCIS headquarters waiting on Willow to get off work. His right hand stinging and throbbing but when he thought about it the pain was worth it. The Navy yard was buzzing as everyone was making their way to their cars to leave for the evening.

"Graham?" a voice spoke from the side of him.

Turning to the left Graham came face to face with Tim McGee. He had been introduced to the young man that was a basic a male version of Willow.

"Hello, Agent McGee."

"Call me Tim please. What happened to your hand?"

Graham looked down at his right hand. He had just gotten out of the Emergency Room before heading to the Navy yard. His mom had been the one to find him in the attic and had rushed him to the E.R.

"I huh, broke it, punched a pillar. " he replied with a slight grimace.

"What did you do that for?" Gibbs voice asked from behind Tim.

The gray haired man was looking from Grahams face to his hand and back again. The younger Marine shrugged.

"Better the pillar than my ex-grandfather, I wanted to punch him something fierce but I hit the pillar instead." he replied as he saw the rest of the NCIS agents walking toward the trio.

Gibbs nodded. He was liking this guy more and more. Gibbs turned to stare at the entrance of the building,Tony was walking out with Ziva and Willow. The latter of the women had her arm around Tony's waist and was laughing at him. Their male companion had one arm slung over each womans shoulder. Willow had always been affectionate with the boys she was friends with, Graham nodded at the fact that Tony had won a place in the category of big brother list that the redhead didn't know he knew about.

"If he deserved it then maybe you should have hit him." the salt and peppered haired man replied referring to Anthony Miller Sr.

Grahams blue eyes landed on the approaching group. His gaze swept over Tonys grinning face who was smiling at the pair of women who graced his arms.

Willows red hair blew in the light wind of the late afternoon, a light smile graced her face. Graham smiled at the scene that she created in that moment. He still got little knots in his stomach whenever he saw her, even after all this time. It still felt like the first time he realized he liked her as more then a friend.

Willows eyes landed on him, her green orbs lighting up when she spotted him among her co-workers.

"Gray!" she called as she untangled herself from Tony's arm and sprinted across the parking.

Graham braced himself, as he wrapped his good arm around her small waist as she collided with him. Her arms were encircling his neck and her legs dangled about half a foot off the pavement as she hung from his body. Scattered laughter could be heard from all around the parking lot. Slowly Graham brought his broken arm up around to help support her, she wasn't heavy but he just wanted to make sure he didn't drop her.

"I've only been gone for a few hours, Danni." he laughed sitting her down. Quickly hiding his broken hand from her.

"Danni?" Abby asked cheerily.

"Shortened version of her middle name." Graham supplied laying his head on top of Willows head.

"Danni? Let's see short for, Danika, are you a namesake?" Abby asked.

Tony tilted his head to look at Willow, with a smirk.

"Was no one else paying attention? Her full name is Willow Danielle Rosenberg. For a group of investigators you suck." the senior field agent spoke to his fellow ncis agents.

He really should have expected it but the slap to the back of the head came as a surprise for Tony. Willow buried her face in Grahams chest laughing at the look on the NCIS playboys face. Laughter rippled through Grahams body as well.

"I'm a scientist not an investigator." the goth shot back glaring at him.

Graham was watching the scene with amusement written all over his face, unconsciously he brought his hands up around Willows shoulder. It was the sharp pain in his hand that drew his attention to the fact that his little redhead had noticed his hand.

"What happened?" she literally shrieked, her green eyes wide in shock as she looked up from his hand to his face.

"Nothing." he replied, hoping she would drop the subject.

Though he had known this girl since he was twelve years old and in all that time when she wanted to know something she usually pestered you until the answer was given, apparently she hadn't changed.

"Nothing? What you just decided to put a cast on your hand?" she challenged.

"Uh, yeah?" he answered shooting Tony a look when the other Italian shook his head and laughed at him.

"Five hours, I leave you to your own devices for five hours and this is how you spend it? What did you do?" Willow huffed, stomping her foot for good measure, as she looked all around the cast as if she had x-ray vision and could see through the thing all the way to his broken hand.

"I."

"Don't lie to me Graham." she interrupted.

"Anthony Sr." he answered.

Willow's head snapped up and he saw the dread in her emerald orbs.

"You hit your grandfather? Gray what did I tell you? I didn't want to come between you and him. You should have just left it alone." she scolded him, he could tell her heart wasn't in it though.

Graham shook his head.

"I didn't hit him, I wanted to, god did I want to, but no I hit a pillar instead." he told her. There was no use in lying to the girl, there had been a reason that her nickname growing up was Einstein. She would get the truth eventually and if she found out you covered it up she would be even more angry with you.

Willow's green eyes traveled from his face to his hand and back again. He wasn't sure what was going through her head but he was glad that he had a good stance when she lept into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm happy you listened, not happy about the hand but thrilled you didn't hurt your grandfather." she said bringing her head up to look him in the eye.

Graham shifted his gaze a bit and he felt her stiffen, he knew he was about to feel her wrath.

"You didn't hurt him did you Gray?" she asked narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Not physically, just emotionally." he responded.

Willow raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue. He sat her down and placed his good hand on her shoulder.

"I was nice to him until he tried to get me to go out with his friends grand-daughter. I respectfully declined and told him I had a girl. He called you a name I'm not going to repeat, I warned him to stop talking about you, he wouldn't. So I kind of told him he was dead to me." he said giving her the cliff notes version of the argument with the older man.

Willow shook her head and threw her hands in the air.

"That is way I didn't want to tell you about what he said. I didn't want to come between you and him. This is just great now he will have yet another reason to hate me." she cried as she smacked him on the arm, not enough to hurt him but enough to inform him that she was angry about the situation.

Looking at the gathered NCIS agents he sent them a looking asked for help, they all took a slight step back. Chickens. Graham sighed as he shifted his gaze back to the slightly fuming redhead in front of him.

"Would I get brownie points if I mentioned that I told him you were the love of my life?" he quipped sending her a pleading smile.

The only answer he received was a slight smirk, then a glare.

Chapter 7

Browsing the aisle of the local Toys R Us story Graham could honestly say he had no idea what to get his niece. Looking around for Willow as he reached out and picked an Elmo doll off the shelf. Reading the description he wondered if the toy might have been better suited for one of the younger kids.

Shrugging his shoulders, the marine placed the gift in the cart that he and Willow had gotten on their way into the store. The missing redhead and he had gone through a couple of aisles of the store as she explained what each of the kids were currently obsessed with.

Apparently Slater was into Transformers and race cars, which was pretty cool seeing how Graham had loved those too so he would have something to bond with the boy over.

Bethy was all girl with the latest barbie craze something that was called Bratz, and after he saw one of the dolls he thought to him self that he was shocked she didn't have nightmares about oversized headed dolls with huge wild animal eyes.

Jewel and Danika were into the same things, at the moment it was all about backyardagains, and Graham had no clue what that was. Willow had to explain that one as well and she did so while laughing at him.

At the moment Gavin and the new baby which was now confirmed as a boy were the easiest ones to shop for, Graham had grabbed a lot of little boy inspired bibs and bottles, for the two.

Looking down at the cart that was filled with a verity of toys from Bratz dolls to race cars and baby toys, Graham smiled. He knew it was Danikas birthday but he had the urge not leave any of the kids out.

"Whoa. You do know that Danika is off the bottle and is not into Transformers or toy rocket ships right?" Willow said as she stopped beside him and placed a large toy car that was designed with the Bratz logo on the box in the cart. He wondered if she realized that she was placing something for Bethy in the cart as she scolded him.

"Nope, I've never met the girl so for all I know she could be into all of this." he replied shaking his head.

"Gray not all the kids are expecting presents." she told him looking up into his eyes.

"I know but I have a variety degree of birthdays and Christmas to make up for. Besides how are you going to stand there and nag me for something that you are also doing?" he informed her with a grin while pointing toward the Bratz car.

Willow laughed and shook her head. He had missed her laugh, missed her smile, if he was honest he had just missed her, period. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him.

"Are we ready?" she asked looking up at him not answering his question.

He was fighting the need to kiss her right there and then in the middle of the baby aisle of Toys R Us. She might not know it but she still possessed the same hold over him now as she had when they were teenagers.

"We should get going." she whispered as he placed his chin on her head.

With a sigh of protest he released her and they headed toward a cash register. As they waited on the three customers in front of them to purchase their own items Willow stood just in front of him shifting from foot to foot a habit that would surface whenever she was trying to make a tough decision.

Graham watched her and wondered slightly what the decision was and how long it would take her to make a choice on it, he hoped it would be soon so she wouldn't give herself an ulcer. Since he was watching her so close he wasn't surprised when she turned to him sharply and he could see a light smile on her face.

She slowly reached up to the back of her neck. He could see she was clutching a chain, as she brought her hands back up over her head and around to her face. Graham could see that the customers in front of them were now watching the tall man and the little redhead. Willow stepped forward and standing up on her tiptoes she repeated the processes of removing the necklace in reverse.

"These belong to you." she told him with a smile.

Grahams eyes traveled down the the pendents hanging from the ball chain that was now around his neck. The two metal plates had his first initial, and his last name, it was the object that was nuzzled between them that caught his eyes. Slipping the chain from his neck with his good hand, he went about freeing the small ring from its metal confident.

Reaching out he put the chain in her hands and bowed his head so she could place it around his neck once more. Letting out a chuckle she did just that. Neither one noticed the attention that they were getting from the other customers in their line or in the surrounding lines.

"Now they are back where they belong." she said with a satisfied nod.

"Speaking of things being back where they belong." he said as he held up her engagement ring. "I'm positive that this doesn't belong on a chain around my neck."

Willow's eyes followed the rings progress up her finger, and gave a small smile as it settled in place. It still fit like a glove, as if no time at all had passed since he had originally slipped it on her hand. Grahams left hand came up to rest on her check nudging her head up so their eyes could meet, a light smile graced his face.

"Willow Danial Rosenberg, it would be an honor to call you my wife. Would you allow me to marry you?"

Unaware of the attention that was still bestowed on them the two looked into each others eyes. Green orbs sparkled with humor as sky blue eyes shined with hope.

"I could never see myself marring any one else. I would be the one to be honored to call you my husband. The war took away eight years of a life we could have had together." she smiled up at him.

"So I will take that as a maybe?" he grinned. 

"Yes, to the original question not that one. I want to be your wife more than Abby wants Cafe-Pow. Trust me after you get to know her more you will understand that reference. Now come here solider and give your fiancee a kiss." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now that's a order I would gladly follow every second of every day." he declared as he lowered his head and sealing the deal with a kiss.

Laughter and applause erupted around them, he let out a chuckle as Willow buried her face in his chest as they turned back toward the crowd.

"Isn't she cute when she's embarrassed?" Graham wanted to know from the crowd.

A slap on the arm from Willow made him shrug and wrapped his arms around her waist as he planted a kiss on her temple.

"Can we just pay for this stuff and get to Danika's birthday party please?" she asked looking back at him her face now a like shade of pink.

Giving her a nod he behaved himself the rest of their time in the store.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. Everyone else belong to their rightful owners. Nor do I own the Website or store that are mentioned.

This Chapter is dedicated to **NaeNae1495 for the continued support on this story. I am so happy you liked the proposal. **

**Serenityselena: It was ridiculously sweet wasn't it? Hope you enjoy the rest of it. **

**Netchka3: I am so glad you like it, I know most people don't like AU but that seems to be all I write. **

**To the Guest who reviewed, I am sorry that you found it hard to follow the story. What was hard to follow in the story? I try to write my stories and give as much as explanation as possible so it's not hard to understand. **

Buffy Finn was giddy with excitement as she spotted her sisters Willow car rolling down the road toward their parents home. Buffy and Riley had agreed no to say a word to the rest of the family about the return of the presumed dead solider. Riley had cornered each of Willows coworkers when they arrived and told them that Graham was to a surprise to the rest of the family. As Willows car pulled into the already crowded driveway Buffy started bouncing lightly on her feet.

"You're gonna knock that baby lose if you don't stop that." a voice said from beside her.

The blonde turned to see her other sister, Faith Gates standing behind her looking over her shoulder to the drive. Her brown eyes went from being filled with humor to full of shock as they widened at something outside. Buffy turned quickly to see that Graham had climbed out of Willows car to help the redhead with the bags in the trunk. Slapping a hand over the shocked woman's mouth Buffy drug her sister to a corner of the room out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Oh my god! He's alive! That was the big surprise guest you guys were talking about?" Faith whispered harshly with a glare of anger at the blonde.

"Yes he is, on all accounts. Look we wanted to surprise mom and dad with it okay. Willow and Graham have no idea that we haven't said anything. Riley threatened the NCIS guys when they got here, and you know how scary Gibbs can be when he glares at you. I thought he was going to kill my husband." Buffy told her as the front door opened and Willow's voice called out.

"I'm home and I brought a guest!"

"Is it a guy?" Cordelia's teasing voice called back as the group started to sit down to eat, not knowing just what they were all about to witness.

"No, it's a Marine." Willow laughed as she stepped through the doorway and sat the bags of toys on the ground to the left of her. Graham was still hauling bags in through the door behind her.

"Is he hot?" Joyce asked receiving a raised eyebrow from her husband.

"Mom! Don't you know all Marines are hot? It's the uniform." Willow laughed at her parents. "This one however is incredible hot. I've always thought so."

"Always?" Xander, Joyce, Forrest, Ira, Cordelia, all chimed in confusion.

Gibbs raised a silver eyebrow when he saw that Faith didn't act shocked by Willow's statement.

"Well yeah always. I remember a time when you even thought he was hot Cor." Willow said looking at the brunette.

"I don't even know your Marine Wills, how am I suppose to think he was hot?" the other woman wanted to know earning an odd look from Willow.

Willow looked over to Buffy and Riley with a confused stare but before she could voice her question

Graham came into the room loaded down with three times the bags that Willow had been carrying. He sat the bags on the ground against the wall behind Willow.

"Graham?!" five voices rang out in shock.

The dark haired mans head popped up and looked toward the group of surprised family and friends.

"Hey." he said acting like he hadn't been out of their lives for eight years.

Forrest was the first one to recover and all but hopped over everyone including his wife and bounded for his long lost best friend. The dark skinned man engulfed a laughing Marine.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you're alive when we buried you eight years ago but hot dang it's great to see you again. Never thought I'd see your stupid face again." Forrest chuckled as he punched his friend in the arm.

"Hot dang?" Graham asked raising an eyebrow at his pals choice of words. He remembered a time when dang would not have been the word that was used by the man in front of him.

"Little ears man." was the explanation.

It was then that all the kids had all broke from the stupor that they had been in.

"Uncle Graham?" four little voice asked in shock.

The kids had all heard the stories of their uncle but non of them had ever met him. Their favorite album was the one of when their parents where in high school. They watched in pure fascination as Graham walked over toward them all slowly and bent down to look them in the eyes.

"Hello guys. I've heard so much about you all. It's a pleasure to finally met you."

As one the four little kids tackled the grown man to the ground in a heap of laughter, the rest of the adults looked on as the man was the bottom of a dog pile.

Ira had slid up to Willows side. His green eyes silently taking in the look on his daughters face.

"I've seen that look before." he whispered in her ear.

Willow whipped her head around to look at him. Her green eyes widened as she looked at the smile on his face.

"I used to see that look on your face all the time when you were in high-school. It's been absent over the last eight years." he said wrapping his arm around the redheads shoulder.

She leaned her head against her fathers shoulder, and watched as her nieces and nephews tackled Graham to the ground.

"I think I might of went into shock at the office when I saw him earlier. They say that absent makes the heart grow fonder, I've never understood that saying until this morning. It was like no time at all had passed." she told him with a sigh.

"So am I paying for a wedding anytime soon?" he asked.

Ira hadn't said anything but he had noticed the jewelry that was now back on her ring finger. He hadn't seen that particular sight in a very long time.

"I couldn't help but notice your hand." he told her.

Willow looked up at him and laughed.

"Well eventually but not like in the next month or anything." she told him.

Hugging her to him Ira turned the rest of the group and proclaimed.

"He put a ring on it, again."

Ira watched as seven heads whipped around to look at him as he held up his daughters hand to show them the engagement ring. Cordelia was the first one to recover as she bolted toward Willow and Ira. The redhead caught sight of Graham who was looking at her with a puzzled look, as he had been able to come up for air from the massive dog pile of kids.

'Put a ring on it?' he mouthed.

"I will explain later Gray." she told him as he was once again overtaken by the kids.

The rest of the girls in the house rushed over and were grinning and smiling. Buffy latched onto Willows shoulders and started saying that the wedding would have to wait until after the baby was born and she could fit into a normal size dress again.

"When did he propose?" Abby wanted to know she knew that when they all left the Navy yard the engagement ring had been on the chain around the redheads neck.

"In ToysRUs." Graham proclaimed loudly from under the mountain of children.

"Really? Dude you couldn't have done a romantic thing? Over dinner and dancing and all of that? You had to do it in a freaking toy store? You have officially lost all your game." Forrest complained.

McGee was in the corner and was typing on the Rosenberg family computer. No one paid him any mind as they were used to Tim migrating toward a computer at any given time, he was what they called the male version of Willow. Tony was shaking his head at Graham.

"I have to agree with Forrest on this one. No game, marine boy."

"That's not true." McGee spoke up.

"McGeek what words just came from your mouth?" Tony said spinning around pinning the younger agent with a glare.

Tim for his part didn't let the glare effect him and had been on the receiving end of it too many times for it to still be nerve wreaking.

"According to this site and all the comments his proposal was 'sweet and cute.' and another poster wrote 'they are so adorable."

Everyone was now looking at Tim. Willow broke away from her family and walked over to McGee.

"What site?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Youtube. Someone posted the proposal online, about an hour ago. Looks like it was on the store security feed." he replied.

"I want to see." Faith shouted as she raced over to the computer duo.

Everyone, sans Graham and the kids, gathered around the computer and watched the black and white video of the two in the line. The video started with the two stepping into the line, Willow bouncing from foot to foot, then she removed the necklace and placed it on Grahams neck. Then they saw Graham take the necklace off, free the ring and hand the jewelry back to Willow again.

The sound on the security camera's must have been very high up since it caught every word the two

had spoken and most of Willows had been low.

"Aw!" the women all gushed as the men just shook their heads.

"Hahaha, check out this comment. 'If she don't want him I will take him.' Sorry lady but no-one gets between Wills and Gray. War couldn't even destroy their bond." Cordelia said as she pointed at the screen.

"Look at this one. 'These two were so ridiculously cute it hurt my teeth.' How can watching a video make someone's teeth hurt?" Ziva asked.

"They meant we were cute and sweet like candy. It's usually an insult." Willow told her in Hebrew.

"Would you like me to shoot them?" Ziva asked her in Hebrew.

Willow's head shook from side to side vigorously as her eyes widened in horror.

"No!" Willow and Ira both shouted at the woman.

Everyone else, besides Jenny whom was laughing, looked at the father and daughter in alarm.  
>Eyes were wide in shock. The kids and Graham had even stopped playing long enough to look over at them in surprise.<p>

"No what?" Joyce wanted to know.

"Nothing it's nothing I will explain later honey." Ira told her as he wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Ew Grandpa!" the kids shouted just before they dove back on to Graham and resumed fighting.

Riley shook his head at the group. He was happy to have his best friend home but he was positive that the kids just wanted to test how long they could torture their uncle. Looking over at Forrest and Xander he saw the same thing dawn on them as well. Clapping their hands together the three fathers marched over to the pile of bodies on the floor.

"Okay, everyone up. I think Uncle Graham needs to breath." Riley said as he reached down and grabbed his daughter from the pile.

"Aw, dad! He don't mind, do you Uncle Graham?" Slater chimed in as Forrest hauled him up in to his arms his tiny arms wrapped around his dad's neck but his eyes trained on his uncle.

Xander had Jewel in his arms trying to keep his grip on her as she squirmed to get free.

"Uncle Riley is right you guys. Besides it's time for dinner." Ira spoke up and the sound of his voice held no room for argument.

"Yes, Grandpa." the four kids muttered as they made their ways to the small table that had been set up for them.

Forrest and Xander each reached down and held a hand out to Graham. They pulled him off the ground in one swift move. They all sat down for dinner. Everyone made small talk as they ate. Gibbs and Ira were talking about boats.

After dinner the group gathered around Dani as she started to open her presents. Buffy and Riley had gotten her some new clothes that she had said she wanted on their last mall trip. Cordelia and Xander had given her some new games for her computer. Abby had gave her a necklace. Tony gave her a collection of movies. Gibbs bought her a doll that he thought she would like. Jenny gave her a new pair of dress shoes. Ziva gave her a set of dress up clothes, which had the Mossod officer receiving odd looks. Palmer and Ducky had gone in together and gotten the girl a set of her favorite book series. Graham handed her the unwrapped presents that he had just bought her. Willow gave her a pair of birthstone ear-rings. She got a new set of bracelets from her grandparents. Forrest and Faith gave her a new bedding set that she had wanted.

"Mom?" Danis voice catches mostly everyone's attention.

Looking away from her conversation with Abby, the girls mother turned all her attention to the child.

"Yeah?" Faith answers looking down at her daughter.

Dani bit her lip as she looked down to the ground then back up to her mom.

"What is it sweetheart?" Forrest asked drawing the girls attention to him.

"Well, I was, wanting to stay with Aunt Willow tonight." her small voice whispered like she was completely embarrassed by the request.

Forrest and Faith shared an uneasy look then glanced over at Willow who sat between Graham and Gibbs. Both Faith and Forrest had a feeling that the redhead and the brunette would want to have the evening to themselves.

"I don't think so. Not tonight. Maybe next weekend if Aunt Willow don't have to work."

"But it's MY birthday and I want to spend it at Aunt Willows." Dani said stubbornly. She had her moms temper.

"Dani. You watch your tone or I will take your presents away." Faith scowled her daughter.

The four year old folded her arms over her chest, sticking her lip out. The pouting birthday girl looked up giving her mom a puppy dog look. A light snicker from across the table drew Faith's attention. Willow had her hand over her mouth smothering the giggle that was trying to escape. The rest of the adults weren't doing too well hiding their own amusement.

"Don't encourage it guys." Forrest told them but he had a slight grin on his own face.

"Wow, Forrest and Faith as parents is kind of mind-blowing to me." Graham muttered to Willow.

"Wait until you see the others in action." the redhead told him.

Willow turned to Dani and looked down at the little girl.

"How about this. If it's alright with your parents, Uncle Graham can pick you all up tomorrow evening and I will take you all to the pizza arcade and maybe even a movie after I get off work."

At the declaration all the kids turned to their respective parents and all you could hear were 'Please?' and 'Pretty please with a pony on top?'

"Let us talk to Aunt Willow for a few minutes go and put your plates away and then go to the game room."

In a rush the small group of kids hurriedly took their plates to the kitchen and ran off toward the room where their grandparents had an arary of gaming systems and toys for their entertainment.

Faith turned toward Willow.

"Are you sure that you would want an entire evening out with that group with just the two of you?"

Willow nodded. "I've babysat them before Faith."

"Yeah but not all of them at once." Buffy told her sister.

Willow shrugged.

"Well I say sure, it could be the last time we have a just us night until the baby is here." Riley said.

Slowly each of them agreed that it would be a good idea.

"I could even pick them up after lunch and take them to the park or something before we go and meet Willow. I just need to spend the morning with my parents and then I am free." Graham offered.

Eyebrows all around the table went up. Willow was even looking at him funny.

"What?" he asked.

Riley laid his napkin on the table and cleared his throat.

"You want to spend about four hours alone with the kids? Do you even know any thing about kids?" his best friend asked him.

Light snickering could be heard from around the table. Graham rolled his eyes. Did he know anything about kids? Of course he did, he used to help watch his cousins and his little sister.

"Make sure they are watered and fed, stick them in front of an electronic device and it's all good right?" he shot back.

"Yeah that's the gist of it. For real Gray are you sure that you can handle it? You did just get back." Xander spoke up.

Xander was the last one out of them that Graham thought would say anything about his idea.

"Yes I can handle it." he replied.

"Okay if you are sure." Faith told him.

A/N: I am really really sorry that it took so long for the update. I will admit right now that the time just got away from me. So due to my unbelievable lack of ability to know when I update I am giving you guys TWO chapters in one night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you know. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.

**Chapter 8**

Graham Miller had never laughed harder in his life. His side ached from all the tremors that shook his body, he was having a hard time catching his breath.

"But it's true." Slater expressed loudly over the noise of the other kids at the park.

Graham had thought long and hard about where to take the kids for their little trip today and after discussing it with his brother he choose the park near the Navy Yard. For the last thirty minutes Graham had been subjected to stories of their misadventures.

"Ok, ok. So who wants an ice cream before we go pick up Aunt Willow? Just don't tell her we had ice cream okay?" Graham asked as he hefted Dani up into his arms lopping his right arm around her waist to keep her from falling off of his hip, he reached down and grabbed the carrier that held Gavin with his good hand.

"Me!" the kids all coursed as their hands shot into the air.

The group slowly made their way toward the Ice Cream vendor.

"Uncle Graham?"

"Yes, Bethy."

"Did it hurt when you were away?"

Graham looked down at the blonde girl and smiled. He wasn't sure if she had meant did he get hurt while he was away or if it physically hurt him to be away. The answer was yes regardless of the question.

"Well lets see, was I injured while I was away? Yes I was, I'm sure your moms and dads have showed you movies that having fighting in them?" he replied looking at each of them.

They all nodded as they stepped into the line at the Ice Cream vendor.

"Well it's kind of like that, over there when your trying to stop the bad people you end up getting hurt cause they think your the bad person too. As for was I hurt being away from all the people I love. Absolutely but I know in the end it was worth it."

Ordering their treats from the vendor and then making their way toward a small table they sat and ate.

"Uncle Graham?" Jewels little voice spoke up as she went to lick her ice cream.

"Yes Jewel."

"Who you miss the most when you were gone?" the little brunette haired girl asked looking at him over her ice cream.

Graham laughed as he reached over and whipped the vanilla treat from the girls face. She had somehow managed to get her ice cream all over her face in that short of time, it looked like she had gotten some in her hair as well.

"Well I missed you guys." he spoke gently as he cleaned the sticky mess off of her face.

"No you didn't! You didn't even know us!" Slater cried out as he rolled his eyes.

Graham sat back up and looked at him.

"Ok, just because I didn't know you doesn't mean I couldn't miss you." he countered.

"How would love someone if you don't even know about them?"

Graham thought about it. How did he explain his reasoning to a group of children. He knew that his answer had been flawed but it had been true.

"Well, who do you guys miss the most even if you don't know them personally?" he asked them.

The kids all looked at him and he could see the wheels turning their little brains. He was trying to think how word it where they would understand.

"I can't think of anyone." came the disgruntled reply from Bethy.

Graham gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well how about this. Do you guys have any pets?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"Do you want pets?" he inquired.

They all nodded with enthusiasm.

"You love the thought and idea of that pet even if you don't know them right?"

Again nods.

"My love for you guys is like that. I might not have known you guys but I did know you would eventually show up." he explained to them.

Slater had a perplexed look on his face. It was a look that Forrest would give him just before he would smack him in the head. Graham suddenly had the urge to duck away from his nephew.

"Did you just compare us to animals?" the six year old asked with a deadly look on his face. 

Graham thought back over their conversation and gave a slight groan. He really did just compare them to animals. Slater was super smart for his age.

"Er, no?" he stammered.

"Uncle Graham?" Jewel spoke up.

If he had known what was about to be asked he never would have answered. He never would have volunteered to watch them alone.

Jewels brown eyes looked up at him and her brown pigtails bobbed up and down as she shook her head.

"How Aunt Buffy gonna have the baby?"

Graham wanted to slam his head on the table.

Willow Rosenberg slowly gathered her things as Abby shut down the equipment. The case load for the day had been unusually slow.

She was looking forward to spending the evening with the kids and Graham. She hadn't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with the kids in recent months due to work.

"So just you and Graham this evening after you drop the kids back at their parents then huh?" Abby said as she came through the door to gather her own belongings

"Yes." Willow said with a smile at the other woman.

"So will I be working alone for a little while tomorrow morning?" Abby wanted to know as they walked to the elevator.

Willow chuckled at her and rolled her eyes.

"No. I will be here on time."

"But."

"Abby come on he just got home."

"Right he just got home after spending eight years away from the girl he loves. I think he needs a welcome home party. You know just the two of you though."

Willow looked over at her friend and shook her head. Abby was a sweetheart and Willow loved her dearly but the conversation was getting too personal.

Stepping out of the elevator the Willow and Abby stepped into the bull pen to tell Gibbs and the others good night.

"So alone time with the boyfriend tonight huh?" Tony said as he threw his arm around Willow shoulders.

Willow groaned as she smacked him in the stomach.

"Aunt Willow!" came the excited squeal from the elevator area.

Willow and most of the employees that were still in the bullpen looked over toward the elevator and spotted Graham and the kids. It had been Jewel that had shouted.

"Hey my Jewel." Willow replied as she bent down to catch the little girl that had ran toward her.

Willow engulfed the little girl in a hug.

"Did you guys have fun with Uncle Graham?" she asked as she lent over and hugged Bethy and Dani. Slater stayed by Graham and Gavin.

"Yes we did. He pick us up and we went to the park and played and Slater hit this boy that was mean to me. It's his job as my brother but he hurt his hand and he cried when the other boys mommy got onto him. Uncle Graham told the other boys mommy what happened and then she made her son cry. Uncle Graham is funny, and lots of girls asked him out. And we had ice cream...oh I wasn't spose tell you that. And we liked the magic mommy slide!" the hyped up Jewel proclaimed as she looked up at Willow.

Willow looked from Jewel to Beth and Dani who were nodding there heads as well. Her green eyes traveled from her nieces to her nephews and Graham. Graham's blue eyes were wide in shock.

"Magic mommy slide?" Willow asked while looking from the girls to Graham.

Jewel huffed and folded her arms.

"Yes. The magic mommy slide. Uncle Graham said that all girls have one, but the con..con. What did you call that word Uncle Graham?" Jewel asked turning to the silent man.

"Construction." Slater answered.

"Right! The constction takes at least 25 years to be done." Jewel declared still not being able to prononce the word.

"And uh what is the purpose of this slide?" Willow asked she was getting a really bad feeling about the topic of this conversation.

"So the baby can come out the mommy's tummy."

Willow's eyebrows rose to her hairline. Yep she was right this conversation is inappropriate for the kids but she was intrigued to see how Graham had handled it. They had never had the baby conversation with the kids.

"Oh, and did Uncle Graham tell you how the baby ended up in the mommy's tummy?" Willow asked while shooting Graham a look.

"Well duh."

Willow cleared her throat and looked over at Graham once again. His face was red and he was waving his hands in front of him in a defenseless motion. It was clear that the little ones had outnumbered him. Willow didn't even dare to look at her co-workers.

"When a mommy and daddy love each other, that love takes form into a baby sometimes, not all the time but only sometimes cause if it was all the time we would be over, over, over.."

"Over populated." Graham chipped in still looking sheepish.

"Right! That word. After awhile the baby is ready and then the magic mommy slide lets the baby come into the world!" Jewel said excitedly.

Willow nodded her head at her youngest niece and tried not to laugh. Clearing her throat once again Willow dug in her pocket and pulled out four dollar bills.

"Do you guys want something to drink to wash down that ice cream I wasn't suppose to know about?" she asked as she held out the money.

The kids knew where the vending machines were so when they grabbed the money and ran off she wasn't worried. Willow turned her stare to Graham, her arms crossed over her chest and her head cocked to the side and an eyebrow up around her hairline.

"Let me get this straight. You told our nieces and nephew that their moms have a magic slide inside their bodies?"

"Not just their moms, all women." Tony chipped in his voice laced with unleashed laughter.

Willow turned her glare at the other Italian who smartly shrunk and stood behind McGee. Turning back to Graham the redhead waited while the flustered man tried to think about when he was going to say.

"Ok so can I just say that I was caught off guard with the question?"

Willow shook her head and chuckled. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>She pecked him on the check.<p>

"Aunt Willow?" Bethys voice sounded from the left of them.

Willow turned to look at them.

"Yes, Bethy?"

"Do you and uncle graham love each other?"

Willow smiled at them then at Graham.

"Yes I do with all my heart."

"So do you not love Aunt Willow a whole bunch?" Slater asked glaring at his uncle.

Graham looked at Willow who shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course I love your Aunt Willow, she's been my world for a very long time." he told the kids.

The kids all looked at each other with a confused glance.

"What's up?" Willow asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well you guys love each other so much that it lasted while he was away right?" Slater asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's one way to look at it."

"Your love is bigger then mom and dads right?" Beth asked.

"Not bigger just different." Graham replied not sure where this was going.

"But..." Dani started then she stopped.

Willow and Graham looked at each other then back to them.

"Is your mommy slide still under construction or is it broken?" Bethy asked as Willow slammed her head onto Grahams chest as he started laughing.

A/N: I know that there was a lot of kiddie talk in the chapter I just wanted to show how Graham would handle alone time with the kid, and the never ending questions that kids ask. Hope it didn't bug you guys too much. Also I would think that the kids would have pretty great grammar for their ages due to Willow and Abby's influence and constant chatter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. I own the OC's only. Everyone else belong to Joss and

CBS owns NCIS.

The pounding cracked through the silence of the moment. Who was hammering at this time of day, he thought. Whoever it was on their way to be on the 'People I want to punch' list he had made. The person was on the list right under his grandfather whom was at the number one spot.

Groaning he rolled over and as reality set in he realized too late that he had been on the edge of the bed and as he swiftly fell toward the floor he let out a hiss of pain as he braced himself on his broken hand. Oh if only his fellow comrades in the Marines could have seen that wonderful display of utter failure, they would have tormented him for weeks if not months.

The continuous pounding came even louder and there was shouting accompanied with it. Looking at the clock Graham saw that it was a quarter after nine in the morning or at least he thinks that was what it said. Willow's clock was a strange oval looking thing with a night sky background and what looked like planets lining the frame that held the face of the clock.

"I'm coming!" he shouted at the persistent visitor.

He really hoped that Willow wouldn't mind if he answered her door. She had woken him up at six with a kiss and let him know she was leaving for work. The morning was incredibly domestic and gave him a glimpse of what their life will be like when they do get married.

Gradually stumbling down the hall he rubbed his eyes before opening the door.

"You told my son that his mother had a slide in her body?" came the greeting that had his head shooting up and his blue eyes widened with surprise as he looked of Forrest.

Behind Forrest stood Xander and Riley and an amused Ira. What the heck where they doing there? Didn't they have jobs he wondered. He couldn't really tell if his best friends found his response to the kids inquiry funny or not.

"Um, depends." he answered.

"On what?" Riley wanted to know his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow raised.

Graham swallowed a gulp of air that he hadn't realized his lungs needed until that moment.

"Did you think it was funny or are you mad?" he asked looking from each them and then to Ira who was grinning like a crazy man.

The three glowering fathers in front of him all looked from him to each other then back again. Just when Graham was mentally debating on rather or not he could escape their wrath, they all started laughing.

"Dude you should have seen Cordys face when Jewel mentioned the slide. While I find it hilarious my wife doesn't. She has vowed to beat the crap out of you." Xander proclaimed as he walked past Graham and in to the living room.

"Faith was somewhere in between wanting to kill you and praising you." Forrest said as he followed Xander.

Riley shook his head and smirked. "Buffy wanted to bake you a cake for how you explained it to Bethy, but I talked her out of it"

"Why? I haven't had a homemade cake in years." Graham wanted to know. He could just taste a chocolate cake with cream cheese icing.

"Remember how horrible Buffy's cooking was before you went to war?"

"Yeah." remembering the time the blonde had tried to make a homemade meal of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. The potatoes were okay she just forgot to add salt and pepper. The chicken looked great on the outside but the inside was frozen.

"It hasn't improved, in fact I think it's gotten worse. We order out a lot unless mom makes us dinner." Riley told him he stepped over the threshold and made his way toward the living room.

"Well in that case thank you for saving me from food poisoning." Graham replied as he waited for Ira to step over the doorway before closing the door behind him.

Ira made his way toward the back of the apartment toward the bed rooms and bathroom. Graham shrugged and walked into the living room.

"So we are cool?" he asked his three best friends as he sat in an arm chair.

Riley who had taken a spot on the sofa next to Forrest who was sandwiched between him and Xander nodded.

"So how was date night while we had the kiddos?" Graham wanted to know.

"Great." came the reply from all three.

"I have a question." Iras voice sounded from the hallway just before the man appeared in the living room.

The four men looked back to the older man that they all respected.

"What's up dad?" Riley asked.

"Where did you sleep last night Graham?" light green eyes turned to look at Graham.

A panicked expression crossed his face and Graham knew that Ira had got to look at the bed rooms and he probably realized that Graham had shared a bed with Willow the night before. There were only three rooms in the apartment and Willows was the only one with a messed up bed, and Ira knows that Willow always makes her bed in the mornings.

"Uh, well, it was like this... and then..."

"Graham did you sleep with my daughter?" Ira wanted to know as he leveled the flustered man with a look.

"Well, yes but not like you're thinking. Nothing happened. Well we kissed but that was it. Please don't kill me I just came back from the dead." the tone of his voice was nothing short of begging.

The snickering from the sofa made Graham want to kill his best friends. He shot them a glare that promised a beating if he lived through the next few minutes.

"So, no grand-kids from the two of you anytime soon? Man get on the ball the others are way ahead of the two of you." Ira spoke with a tone that dripped humor.

Graham looked up sharply at the man. "Did you just tell me I could have sex with your daughter?" he croaked out in shock.

Ira had seriously changed since the first time Graham had picked Willow up for their first date. The man had threatened to disembowel the boy if he were to hurt Willow. Graham had been too nervous to even attempt to kiss the redhead until their fifth date.

"Well if you want to look at it that way. I see it as more grand kids for me."

Grahams eyebrow shot up. "You threatened to gut me if I hurt her."

"That was when you were kids. I saw her the other night, she hadn't been that happy since the night you proposed. I missed that look on her face, and I know you love her so I say elope if you want but I want more grand babies. Soon." the man demanded with a smirk and slight stamp of his foot. 

Graham shook his head. The three on the sofa were laughing. He never would have thought that Ira would be so grand-baby crazy.

"Ok I know why I'm home at this time of day but why are all of you? Don't you guys have jobs?" Graham asked looking around at his four visitors. 

"We have the day off." Riley told him with a shrug.

"I have the pleasure of being self-employed." Ira told him.

Graham just gave a slight nod at them.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Xander asked.

Graham shrugged.

"Hadn't really planned on anything." he told him.

A shared look had Graham wondering if he would make it home that evening, but the next question had them all laughing once again.

"Did Bethy really ask Willow if her slide was broken?" Xander wanted to know.

Graham bent over laughing.

"Yes she did." he told them and then they joined in on the laughter.

* * *

><p><p>

Willow groaned as she walked out of the NCIS headquarters that evening to see Forrest and Riley standing by her car. She had spent her lunch hours dodgeing the angry calls from her sisters. Cordelia had left a lengthy and venoumus voicemail on her phone that had Abbys eyebrows shooting toward the ceiling of the lab and her mouth dropping open in shock at the same time. The other women apparently didn't appreciate the fact that Graham had given their kids a sort of sex talk.

"They don't look too angry, besides you're not the one that told the kids about the baby talk." Abby said softly from behind her.

Willow turned to give her co-worker and friend a smile.

"No but I am engaged to the man who did and honestly I do believe that they hold me responsible for his actions even when I'm not around. I guess I should go face the music. Ugh, I think I would rather be beat about the head. You think Gibbs would beat me in the head till I land in a coma. He can pretend that I am Tony." she wanted to know as a hand met the back of her head lightly.

Turning the other way she saw a smiling Gibbs.

"Can you continue to do that until I'm unconscious?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

"No." he snapped at her before walking over toward his own car.

"See you tomorrow?" Abby asked with a laugh.

Willow nodded as she hugged the other woman goodbye, before slowly walking over toward her vehicle and the duo waiting for her.

"Hey Wills, everything okay? You look like you're walking to the gallows." Riley wanted to know as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Aren't I? The girls called me today and they didn't sound too happy about the talk that Gray had with the kids." she said in a quizzical tone.

To her surprise the two men laughed.

"Don't you worry about that. Trust us, he did us all a favor, though we are sorry to hear about your own slide not working." Riley said with a grin.

Willows face flamed red in embarrassment. Oh how she wished the earth would open up and swallow her. Another arm found it's way around her waist and Forrest pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"We can handle our girls. Now we are here to offer you a ride home." he told her with a glint in his eye.

Tilting her head to the side she studied first one brother in law and then the other. Oh they were up to something.

"What's going on? What did you two do?" she wanted to know as she was ushered to the passenger side of her car while Riley slid behind the wheel and Forrest claimed the backseat.

"Just go with it okay Wills." her driver said while starting the car.

She had a really bad feeling about this. She was able to roll down the window just in time to yell out to Ziva as they passed.

"If I don't show up tomorrow I was kidnapped by my brother in laws!"

Ziva's head snapped in her direction and saw the small glimpse of fear in her friends eyes before she lost her vantage point.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked Abby who was standing beside her laughing.

"Yes it's just Riley and Forrest."

A phone call three hours later had Ziva laughing her head off. Those boys were going to get it from Gibbs when he saw what they had done to his second favorite lab tech. 

To my reviewers:

Aria drangoncrest: Thank you.

Kree Minory: Honestly that was the line that inspired this fic to began with. I just had a sudden thought of Willow frowning at Graham while saying the line "You told our nephew there is a slide inside his mother?"

wmwhitewolf: Aw I am so happy that you are enjoying the kids in the fic.

Booker10: Since laughter was the purpose from that chapter I am gonna say mission accomplished. 

Serenitselena: Yay. I really do appreciate all the support you are showing this fic. It is amazingly awesome.


End file.
